Inter Office Memos
by Krissy2lip
Summary: Inter Office Memo's sent to Corporate. Typed By a tall Chinese Sorcery because apparently that's what he was hired to do. Make reports on people, cases, and report his findings. No wondering why Lin's typing on the computer all day.


Disclaimer: I am Not the Author of any of the stories I write about and there for Do Not Own any rights to any of the Original Stories and/or Characters.

Inter Office Memo

To: Corporate Branch

Office: Shibuya Psychic Research

Subject:The NEW "Assistant"  
Location: Tokyo, Japan

Case Subjects: Taniyama, Mai; Dr. Oliver Davis/Noll/Shibuya Kazuya/Naru  
Observations made by: Koujo, Lin

While on case I was temporary deemed deposed by now said new assistant Miss Taniyama while trying to stopped the young school girl from touching the video/audio equipment that was set up in a decrypted and abandoned school house that was an unpleasant eye sore and safe hazard to anyone in a 20 feet ratios as a sure thing for getting at least a nasty splitters from the dried out wood the building was originally made out of.  
Taniyama-San was then sought out by one Noll as a "temporary" [Noll's own words] replacement until I fully recovered from my Miss Taniyama induced accident. Of course Noll tried charming the girl but apparently she isn't a fan of the boy's ways of wooing. So this intrigued the paranormal researcher and actually gave him a hit on his over azaleas ego though the boy will not admit it if you ask him flat out.

From my observation of said young woman Ms. Taniyama is above average in witty and smart's(but not when it come to Noll). She a charming 16 year old young adult that is of Japanese descent. Around 5'2, skinny as a pea pole, a reddish brown hair, and cinnamon colored eyes and somewhat fair skin that is clear as porcelain. She is very charismatic with her fun loving attitude and warm smile.

I know of one person her personality reminds me of but I won't dare say that person's name or reference that person and Mai in the same sentence when Noll is around. Gene was not too keen on Noll's feeling and interactions with others that wasn't him or the "inner circle" like gene called it. And Mai has the same complains about Noll's behavior.

I am glad that Noll is healed enough from Gene's death to be able to add a new "friend to the inner circle but at the same time Mai is a very sweet and loving girl and even thought she isn't love struck like all the fan girl's at first site you can tell she does have feelings for Noll and I hope this doesn't blow up in Noll's face at a later date.

Noll teases the girl about being stupid or about something she says but I have observed that she is only person I know of that he goes out of his was to be close to physically. Example he'll go out of his way to save this girl from danger and to me that can only mean that she portrays some of if not all of the physic abilities that Gene has. Example Mai was sent by Noll to retrieve a video tape a classroom at a school we were investigating and then of course said girl was attacked and Noll went to save her and ended up the ceiling was going to land on top of Mai so Noll grabbed her and "fell" with her and when he touched her he used his powers and him and Mai where unharmed and Noll was not weakened too badly from using his powers to save her. With some training on Mai's part Noll might be able to use her like he did with Gene but I think that's what Noll is worried about her thinking all he wants her for is the use her so I believe that is why he has not asked me or Mori to help her train her powers.

Her psychic abilities have grown in the past year and a half increasingly fast in that amount of time. She is a Medium with past and future dreams tapping in to the spirits past life this way, astral projecting herself and other stationary objects. She has spiritual cleansed as of now up to 40 spirits at once. Has usually 99.9% accuracy with just her intuition. If Mai doesn't feel right about someone or something it usually means that we are going to have an awfully bad case on our hands. Also a very go fight or flight sense on anything dangerous. She has enough raw spiritual power to ward away spirits with mantra chants that have been taught to her. She has memorized the nine cuts and a Buddhist warding chant. With her nine cuts she can hurt a person on a scale of 1 to 10, I give her 6. Being able to give the person the feeling of a third degree burn without the fire. If Mai actually started tapping into her powers freely and pick the power level she wanted like I think she can one day, she would surpass Noll in being able to kill someone without endangering herself or people around her.

Miss Taniyama is a highly lucrative way of luring a spirit out of hiding when outsiders show up. Apparently the spirits cannot resist "chatting" away with the young woman about their past like their best friends out for Sunday brunch trying to catch up with each other. The others call it bad luck I think of the teen as ghost charm. For what I have observed of Miss Taniyama she cannot be used as fishing lure for spirits without someone having to save her from receiving extreme bodily harm.

I believe with training and the tolerance level Miss Taniyama already has for Oliver Davis that she would be able to take the place of two people on a case. Cutting our account spending in half, for we would no longer need the services of a famous medium, Masako Hara.


End file.
